A Place For Us
by Aletheia229
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter who in an attempt to discover what happened to him ended with her friends to Narnia. And if this girl gets the attention of two kings? Read and discover. "After creating Narnia and given it to its habitants, Aslan created the Emperor and Empress of Narnia." Peter/OC/Caspian OC/Caspian/Susan Caspian/Susan/Harry Draco/Hermione/Edmund
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Narnia. They belong to And J.K Rowling

?POV

From my position I could get a good view so it wasn't hard for me to see King Peter and Prince Caspian.  
It was clear from the number of soldiers, that there had been casualties during the assault on Miraz's castle.  
I went to meet them with Queen Lucy and the expressions on their faces did not promise anything good.  
**"What happened?"** the little majesty asked with a worried voice  
Peter threw a look of contempt at Caspian and said, "**ask him!" **  
**"Peter ..."** Queen Susan said. I made some steps ready to intervene.  
**"Me? You could've called it off. There was time!"** Caspian said, pointed in pride  
**"No, there wasn't, thanks to you! If you kept to the plan those soldiers would still be here".**  
**"And if you'd stayed here as I suggested they definitely would be"**  
**"You called us, remember?" ** Pointed out to him the High King  
**"My first mistake"**  
**"No,your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people" ** said Peter turning his back on Caspian  
**"HEY!"** The prince called him back, forcing him to turn around I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia said heading towards entered.  
**"YOU invaded Narnia.****You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does". ** Peter said back. "**You, him, your father... Narnia's better without the lot of you".** yelled King PeterCaspian took a few steps back before unsheathing his sword, followed by Peter. Promptly I lifted a wall between the two to avoid any confrontation.  
**"Truly, your Majestyes"** I said to draw their attention "**neither of you has it. The true rulers of Narnia are long dead. With all due respect, you are only pale imitations that Aslan created to replace them"**  
**"It's true. We remember how Narnia was created"**. Said Trufflehunter  
**"We dwarfs also"** added Trumpkin "**after creating Narnia and given it to its habitants, Aslan created the Emperor and Empress of Narnia.**  
**Moving his paw on the ground he turned a stone wet from the sun on the emperor. He was tall, fair-skinned, blond haired and blue-gray eyed  
Roaring he turned a cherry blossom bathed by moonlight on the empress. Tall, fair-skinned, with brown hair and green eyes."**  
**"One day the Empress disappeared from Narnia, without leaving traces. Seven days later, grief-stricken over the loss of the beloved wife, the emperor took his own life"** concluded.  
All remained silent. Some for those painful memories, others to the surprise of the new revelations.  
The King and the Prince entered the fortress with his head down, without saying a word.

Kat's POV

Hogwarts, beginning in October

**"Black! Malfoy! Stop** **your confabulation or I plow you out of my class"** Professor Snape called us back with his gentle voice.  
**"Sorry"** we said in chorus.  
**"I do not take off points to your homes, but you are being punished. Tonight you will go into the forbidden forest to collect some Selene"**  
I heard my cousin snorting by my side. The last thing we lacked was a punishment. At night, in the Forbidden Forest.  
It was official ... I hated Snape, almost like my father.

Midnight

**"Damn! He always says I'm his favorite student and then he put me in detention!" ** Draco went on like this for about half an hour and by now I didn't even notice.  
My only goal was to find that damn tree so I could return to the castle, under my warm blankets.  
I managed to collect quite a few handfuls of the plant when I started to hear no more complaints from my cousin.  
I turned and saw him sitting on the ground intent on observing the sky.  
Silently I approached him and lay down beside him.  
**"Dra ..."** I called him back.. Often happened that he resealed himself and did not speak with anyone.  
I wanted, I had to, give him a hand. He was the only one I had been close in the most difficult moment of my life.  
**"Are not they magnificent? Sometimes I feel unworthy to bear a name that represents something so extraordinary"** I took his hand and squeeze it.  
**"Draco ... you are amazing. Just be yourself with others, not only with me."**  
**"As if it were easy. You're the only one who doesn't label me as the son of a Death Eater."  
You know, I never noticed, but Eltanin, besides being the brightest star, is also the location where you would find the heart"** said returning my grasp.  
I looked up to heaven and saw that he was right.  
_Eltanin is the heart of Draco and his kingdom. Without her all is lost_  
I jumped up. I could not have imagined. I had heard that voice seriously.  
I turned my gaze to Draco, but he seemed not to have heard anything.  
Maybe all the stress of recent months was taking a toll.

December 24, 23:50

It was almost midnight and, consequently, Christmas. Harry, Hermione, Draco and I were together with all the others at the Ministry for the festivities and certainly no one would notice our absence.  
I exchanged a nod with Hermione and I headed to the elevators. There I found Draco waiting for me, in his black suit.  
When I heard the others arrived, I went to get the elevator and headed to the ninth floor.  
Opened the doors, I went out and walked briskly toward the door down the hall.  
Draco came up and pulled out a silver ribbon which he tied to the doorknob.

I went down the stairs, closely followed by the others, until I get in front of the arch.  
**"Well, well, well. Someone did not exceed the loss of loved daddy. Do not worry my dear, soon you'll be together again"** said a familiar voice.  
I whirled around and several beams of light came from the various rods. Harry and I only saw Bellatrix.  
When I herd the cry of Hermione I turned toward her and saw my cousin lying on the ground. I ran to him and yelled "**NOW!"** .  
I appareted immediately in front of the veil, and when Harry and Hermione joined us I pushed Draco inside, and then I let them pass.  
I was the last to go and what I the last thing I saw was an intense white light.

* Author's Corner *  
Hello everyone!  
This is my first crossover.  
Well ... what about ...  
This chapter is a test ...  
If I receive enough reviews I will continue.  
It is all in your hands.  
I really hope you like it because I would like to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

Sorry for any mistakes

?POV

**We must try to attack the castle again** said the High King, rising and facing the centaurs

**Are you crazy? It was fortunate that we were able to return. Retry would be crazy!** Queen Susan remarked

She was right, everyone knew, as they knew that the last word would always be the one of the eldest of the four brothers

**Exactly! They don't expect another attack. They'll think we've given up or that we are taking time. So attacking noe is the best idea**

**I don't think so. Miraz will certainly have tripled the number of guards. It would be impossible to enter** countered Caspian.

Peter turned to him and I saw his hand go the hilt of the sword.

**Need I remind you that it's your fault if the first attempt went wrong?**

**No, but this does not change that** said the telmarin rising and going toward the king. Peter did not deign to glance over and turned his attention to the head of the Centaurs.

**Prepare the army. We are attacking tomorrow night**

**NO! You can not make decisions without me** said Caspian grabbing the arm of Peter. He looked at him scornfully and said, **I gave you my trust once and we all know how it ended** he freed his arm from the prince and headed toward the exit.

**And just for the record. I am the High King and I always have the last word on everything ...and every one**

Caspian drew his sword and was about to attack when Peter stopped the shot with his.

**I** **am the heir to the throne. You can not do it your way**

**Yes, I can **_**for the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest**_**. You can go to your astronomy's classes, for what I'm interested. You're no help here**

The prince lowered his sword and ran his eyes across the room, perhaps in search of someone who thinks differently from the Grand Sovereign.

**Well, if so, it is better that I go away** and said that he left our shelter.

Kat POV

It was hot, too hot to be the end of December. I felt the warmth of the sun grazed my face and a light breeze through my hair.

**Should we wake her?**

**And then listen to her complaints? No, thanks**

**Malfoy! We must. Something could have happened to her!**

Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking my eyes a few times, and three familiar faces came into view. Behind them stretched a sky as clear as that of summer days.

I sat up suddenly and I had to close my eyes for a few moments before the earth stopped spinning.

Ahead of me lay an expanse of white sand with a blue sea, almost transparent.

**Where are we?** Useless question, since you could tell by their faces that they had not the faintest idea.

**Certainly** **not the realm of the dead. There is too much light and death is black** joked Draco. Hermione hit him on the arm. Draco smiled at her before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**Uh uh** Harry coughed. He still had to get used to the situation. Hermione broke up with Ron, on my advice, to be with Draco. It was understandable that he was still a bit 'in shock.

**Of course we are not in England. I dare say that we aren't on Earth** I said attracting their attention.

**As a parallel dimension?** Harry

**Just like a parallel dimension**

**And how we go back?** Asked the blond.

I exchanged a worried glance with Hermione. I saw her take a deep breath.

**There is no turning back. There aren't ways out. Or at least, no one has ever found them and returned to tell. The only thing we can do is adapt**

I got removing the sand from my dress and agreed with Hermione.

**Even if there were exits they aren't marked on maps. It is useless to look for them in danger of dying. Lok around you! This place is great. Carpe Diem and then what will be will be!**

The other three boys stood up and took off their jackets and ties because of the heat.

I advanced slowly towards the sea, as if I were afraid it might disappear at any moment

I opened the palms and gently bathed the tips of the fingers. Immediately I felt the magic begin to flow inside me.

A flood from the sea rose and fell upon the boys, making them soggy. Hermione and I did not have time to laugh that a wave smaller than, sank us.

We spent an hour or so, laughing and joking.

Now we were lying on the sand to dry.

Boys ... how are we doing with food and drinks Hermione asked, sounding a little worried.

I opened one eye and saw her begin to pass back and forth. I shook my head before answering.

**For the food we can transform what we find. As it seems, we are not lacking of magic. Better than nothing. For drinking we need to find the mouth of a river. Going back on its course to find a safe source**

***

We walked all day and we were now in the heart of the forest. We had decided to spend the night on the beach and at sunrise, we were put in motion.

There were trees as far as the eye can see and we were often forced to go down to avoid bumping into to the branches. There were plenty of high, low, conifers and deciduous trees.

It was very different from the Forbidden Forest: although there were many trees they were thinner and you could tell they were younger and there wasn't the light fog at the ground level that characterized it.

However I was not quiet.

There was something in the air, much like my own magic. I could not understand what it was. There seemed to be a huge amount of power locked up in the trees themselves.

I paused a moment to catch my breath and looked up to heaven. The sun was setting.

**Boys ..**. I called them.

They followed my gaze and stopped.

**Maybe it's better to make a camp for the night. This forest is too dense. It would be impossible to continue after dark** Herm pointed out.

We all agreed with her and we went to work. With magic the tent was ready in the blink of an eye.

Since the dark lord had returned my best friend used to travel with the bare essentials for an escape route in case of a strike.

***

I was collecting branches to light the fire when I felt observed.

I turned and saw a figure among the ashes. I dropped the sticks and I moved in that direction. Made a couple of steps I froze, eyes wide. Before me stood a majestic lion, with an aura that commanded respect. It seemed to shine on his own, but I suspected was due to the rays of the sun.

It turned away and walked among the trees. I do not know what made me do it, but I followed it.

I could never reach it, it was always a few feet in front of me.

It suddenly disappeared and I found myself alone in a clearing. Or so I thought.

I felt something sharp touch my back.

**Turn around slowly and there will be no harm done** ordered a voice that was meant to be authoritative, without success.

I did anyway as ordered and I saw the tip of a sword grazed my chest at heart level.

Before me was a guy older than me. His hair was shoulder length and blackwith black eyes which caught the eye of those who stood before him. He wore a white shirt with a coat of mail, simple trousers and a black cloak fell over his shoulders.

I saw him analyze me and then I remembered I was still wearing my dress.

**Who are you?** Asked the mysterious boy.

From the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Draco came with their wands. They were about to attack but they were interrupted by Hermione's scream.

**Katherine!**

Caspian POV

I had already crossed the River Rush, finding myself so deep in the forest.

The decision had been taken straight off, not in cold blood, and I was already sorry.

But nobody was really willing to swear allegiance to me and go up against Peter?

He was the High King, but I was the future king of Narnia. They would not remain forever. Or so I hoped.

The sun was setting and I was going to find a clearing where to spend the night.

I saw a light in the distance and headed in that direction. I came into a clearing, in whose center was a standing figure.

I advanced slowly and pointed the sword at the back of the unknown.

**Turn around and there will be no harm done** I told him.

When I found myself face to face with the person I had to change my mind. It was not a man, as I had been hypothesized, but a girl.

She had brown hair in a bun from which escaped a few locks of chocolate eyes surrounded by long lashes that put emphasis on her eyes. She wore a strange blue dress to the knees with long sleeves and a collar of a material that seemed bearskin.

My knightly side was pushing me to lower the sword but the strangeness of the girl made me hold it securely.

**Who are you?** I asked.

I saw her open her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a cry.

**Katherine!**

I whirled around, not caring that she could attack me.

Before me were two boys and a girl. The two had a blond and brown hair and both were wearing a white shirt with black pants. The girl had brown hair in a ponytail and a white dress.

I noticed that both boys were holding sticks. They hoped to scare me with sticks?

**Perhaps web should introduce ourselves** the girl said

**My name is Hermione and this is Harry, Draco and she is Katherine**

I went to turn my attention to the girl in blue. It was certainly beautiful. Even Susan couldn't hold the confrontation. She looks different from the other three, almost regal.

**My name is Caspian** I said more to her than to others.

**Where are we?** she asked. She had a melodious voice and I could not take my eyes off her.

**In Narnia**

**Narnia?**

I looked at them carefully one by one. They seemed bewildered, as if they didn't know what I was talking about.

**I thought it was a legend** Katherine whispered. We all turned toward her.

**You know the legend about our origins, right? One day Eltanin, the first witch in history, appeared from nowhere in a forest outside London. She was greeted with suspicion by all and so did her baby, born seven months later. She used to tell tales of a fantasy land that were then handed down from generation to generation. They spoke of a land, Narnia, its creator, Aslan, and its people** explained.

I stared motionless, channeling information.

**Wait a minute, you said witch?** I asked, pulling back a step.

She looked at me raising an eyebrow.

**Yes**

I took my hand the hilt of the sword. I knew it was stupid but at least I could try to defend myself. Because, despite being beautiful, it was clear she was a witch. Clearly she was not a simple girl.

**There aren's any witches in Narnia?** she asked, confused.

**No, for a long time** said increasing the hold on the metal.

She seemed to notice it and shifted her gaze to my hands.

**I don't know why you're so scared but we are not dangerous. You can feel comfortable. The only thing we want is understand where we are**


End file.
